Bleach: Shadowy Aspects
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: The story goes that, in the bleach universe apart from regular souls that went to soul society and criminals bound for hell, there was the middle ground which held uncured sins and mutated when reaching soul society. The group tasked with keeping these beings away from the usual public is where our MC's operates while being one such being as well.


Author's Note: Here is a interesting idea for a bleach story I had. I leave this one of all my story thus far completely up to the fans if it has any about whether it should be continued. leave me your comments. As of right now it is simply an unfinished one shot.

"For over millenniums past the soul society has been the rest point for soul as a manor of rest in the cycle of Samsara. The Shinigami who reside within the Seireitei were tasked with the regulation of souls and the vanquishing of hollows, and were numbered with Squads 1-13 with the 0th Squad take the role of being the royal guards to the Soul King in a sense" a graceful womanly voice narrated before being interrupted.

"Mother! what does that have anything to do with us wanting to go join the Gotei 13?" a young male voice butted in.

"Hehe! you are such a child Shinrin. Let me continue, i was just getting to the part about that" the womanly voice replied then continued her story. "With these roles taken, there was only 2 remaining responsibilities left which were deemed the harshest roles of soul society. Firstly was the wardens of hell the jail for extremely evil beings. And secondly was the Seijo-Ki, the soul purifiers, this group of individuals were tasked with removing the essence of evil within the souls who were evil in life but just barely under the required levels to be placed into hell. This may not seem to be a hard task but something very peculiar occurs when a soul enters the soul society with too much evil essence, their physical features become morphed much like with our Wolf clan. Although we too share the same traits as them we have less evil and lay on the borderline so others figured we could empathize with each other and resolve the issue faster than them. For the most part this was true except for the one fact that the deeper the evil essence was the more difficult it was to alleviate it. This caused numerous conflicts between the Seijo-Ki and these individuals which established a specialized unit within itself. In any case I move passed the point us of the Wolf clan can only hope to join the Seijo-Ki so should you still wish to do something gallant then go ahead be try to be understand whomever you meet..."

The voice echoed and faded as a line of light appeared as an horizon in the complete darkness. The line of light slowly spreaded wider and wider revealing several white structures with a giant black object covering most of the remain view. After widen to a large enough degree that other features appeared on the object such as white lines and curves along with what looked to be arms and jet black hair blowing in the wind, the visual was forceful shot open unveiling a woman standing bent down to closely examine something whilst wearing a miffed expression.

"Well! Well! Now don't you just have guts 2nd Division, 5th seat, Shinrin-Fuu Shizenōkami" exclaimed the woman who straighten her posture. She stood at 5' exact with long black flowing wavy hair reaching her hips, darken skin three horns pointing to the sky on her forehead, with B-cup breasts and a proportionately sized hip and ass, clothed in a short pants version of the Shinigami's attire and having irides of crimson.

"2nd Division Lt. Kiku Akushitsunakōi!? Wh, wh, why are you here?" studdered Shinrin, a young wolf shaped individual as he leapt up in surprise onto all fours since he was perviously laying on his belly. The young wolf stood at around 3' tall and 4' long from snout to tail with emerald colored irides, silver fur all over his body with a green and blue highlighted mane and hair on his head top, between his ears, the tips of his ears and on the tip of his tail, along with yellow and brown sections for his paws. He wore a simply black vest with white outlining which gripped to his chest and extended at the back to form two ribbon like cloths about 5" long, wrapped around his leff arm was a small sheathed zanpakuto about 7" long from the tip of the blade to the guard which was simply two cresents aiming left for the top and right for the bottom while the hilt had a white color underneath light green criscross patterned cloths.

"Hmmm? You dare to ask me that knowing fully well that we were briefed just yesterday by 3rd Division, Cpt. Kizutsukeru, about getting some new recruits today. I will be placing three of the new ones under your command they will be given the ranks of 15th, 12th and 10th seat within our division" Lt. Kiku replied as she turned around and began to walk away.

Shinrin then rushed behind her saying', "What? do know that I am usually tasked with the nasty cases or runaways right?"

"So what? do you think yourself not good enough to have rookies and still accomplish your duties?" she retorted seeming to unnerve him.

"Hmph! Whom are you talking about can't do their duties. I am the wolf of a 100% success, the great wind walking king..." Shinrin replied boastfully as Lt. Kiku interjected shortly, "No one calls you that but yourself, and wasn't it Wind Lord last time?"

"Ugh! Whatever!" Shinrin responded.

"Right, so go to the 3rd training grounds to meet them and prove that you aren't all talk. also you should hurry because it is nearly the hour for daily orders to be issued" Lt. Kiku stated then vanished from his sights.

"Crap! She could have started with that instead. my never tardy record may be wrecked if I don't hurry up" Shinrin said to himself before also vanishing from the area.

Soul Society, Akuma District, Seijo-Ki 2nd Division 3rd Training Grounds

Shinrin reappeared infront of 30 individuals each wearing Shinigami attire. He then announced, "Rookies I am 5th seat Shinrin-Fuu Shizenōkami. Which of you are the new 15th, 12th and 10th seat squad member of the 2nd Division?"

Three hands rose from amongst the crowd: a dark red slightly muscular arm, a pale skinned hand and a arm covered in black feathers.

"Great, then step forward quickly" He continued as the three made their way to the front of the group one after another.

The first of the three to arrive was a girl standing at 4'8" with a slender build having only B-cup breast and covered in black feathers on her arms and legs wing two dark wings folded behind her back, she wore the Shinigami garb with a short tight skirt and sleeveless top, a regular length Zanpakuto hanging from her waist with a feather design guard and black hilt while wearing a red crow mask and had her onxy colored hair in a bun on the top of her head with the remaining falling just to her shoulders. Beneath her mask her golden irides peered out. She then declared, " I am the new 15th seat, Niochiru Karasu formerly of the Akushitsunakangae Rank.

Whispers could be heard coming from the crowd saying, "What is the Leader thinking letting some of the Akushitsuna Essence rank. Aren't they suppose to be just a pinch away from the hell bound souls."

The next person to then step forward was a another girl at a towering height of 6'4" with dark red skin, scarlet colored irides, purple hair tied in a ponytail style reaching to her hips and a large horn in the center of her forehead sticking straight forward. She had a muscular build which with four arms and wore a version of the Shinigami garb much like the type used by the stealth force of the Gotei her back was a large sheathed blade the length of her torso with a eye shaped guard and purple wrapped hilt. After stopping beside Niochiru she then announced in a stern voice, "12th SEAT, ASHINOSORA KAMISHI FORMERLY AKUSHITSUNAKOI RANK."

Again the crowd unintentionally voice their opinions, "What two Akushitsuna ranks and this one is the second rank. I thought the second and first ranked Akushitsuna were all crazed and had no sanity."

As the group were mumbling to themselves a heavy force befell the area causing the remaining 27 people to instantly drop to their knees and begin to sweat excessively with some even fainting in the process. in the middle of the fallen group stood one boy with pale skin grey spiky hair on the top of his head and straight hair at the back of his head, silvery grey irides in the center of red sclerae. on his forehead were two horns which pointed forward and between them was a symbol marked 忍耐 for patience. Dressed in a ragged version of the Shinigami garb with chains wrapped around both his wrists and ankles with his Zanpakuto, a short blade about 3' long with no distinctive guard and a hilt wrapped in bloodstained cloth with the end broken and jagged, strapped to his chest He simply stared blankly forward at the 3 who were still standing before slowly and calmly making his way to beside the other two girls. As he reached the girls he stopped and the heavy force lifted before he spoke lazily, " I was told to come here if I wanted a better life and freedom. That shaggy haired woman told me to get whoever came to collect me to remove these binds, so can you do so already. Oh! and I am called Jikojei Akushitsuna but I prefer Jei for some reason."

After his statement all the conscious members of the crowd along with the two girls at the front all stared at him.

"Hahahaha! That Bitch Kiku! She tricked me. Slow me down, more like get me killed" Shinrin mumbled to himself before walking towards Jei and scratching the chains binding him causing them to vanish. He then declared, "Two Akushitsuna ranks but you Jikojei was it? are you a natural born or not?"

"Huh? Oh yea I was born as a soul. I never lived as a Human before. Why do you ask?" Jei replied as he rubbed his wrist relieve at being free.

"It is because like the four noble clans the individuals with the name Akushitsuna is special except that they are usually to be disposed of on sight. I am guess since the leader placed you here that you are different from those beasts. In any case you three follow close behind me. you should all be capable of this since you are Akushitsuna ranks" Shinrin explained before vanishing again with the three rookies following suit.

After a short stop at the Seijo-Ki Headquarters the four all reappeared at the dark skied, blood drenched, wretched lands of the Akuma District. The only sense of civilization came in the form of mud huts, caves and bone structures. The inhabitants of this area, which was the most tamed, were still seemingly humane having families and other humanly habits while possessing the physical appearance of the demons in folklore in the world of the living. The four lead by Shinrin swiftly made their way through the area while chasing down 10 reiryuko signatures which didn't belong there.

"Ok, usually some sort of group exercise would be held to strengthen our team work but that is not how the 2nd division, Mijimenatsuiseki, works. So here is the plan, fan out and capture them without killing them also don't release your Zanpakuto unless I deem it worthy. GO!" Shinrin briefed them and the all separated to cut off there targets with Shinrin going straight ahead after 4 who were near each other, Ashinosora going north west towards 2, Niochiru heading towards north east after 2 and Jikojei stayed put due to the last 2 hiding nearby.

Jei stood completely still in the area where they had separated with not even a minute having passed. Two spirals of wind blasted towards him from both his left and right side as he merely twisted his body slightly to the left. The Zanpakuto strapped to his chest rattled as he moved, so he rose his left hand up slowly towards the sheathe of the weapon when two more spirals shot towards him from in front and behind him since he had turned. While still slowly reaching for his weapon he simply released some of his Reiryoku causing both blast to dwindle the moment they made contact. Now grasping his weapon Jei ripped it away from his chest and struck it into the ground near his feet.


End file.
